


[Podfic of] Blue Rubber Band

by nubianamy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Heroin, Homelessness, M/M, New York City, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U (Puck and Kurt have never met). Puck finds a wallet on the street.  Podfic of the AU Puckurt Glee fanfic of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Blue Rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Rubber Band](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577976) by [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy). 



> The song that inspired this work is Regina Spektor's "Wallet," from her album _Far_ (2009), which you hear excerpted throughout the story and in entirety at the end of the podfic. 
> 
> At the bar, Puck sings "Blue Chalk," originally written by John Gorka on his album _Between Five and Seven_ (1996). The version you hear on the podfic is performed by Red Horse (Lucy Kaplansky, John Gorka and Eliza Gilkyson).

Cover Art provided by nubianamy.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/auhm/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+nubianamy%2B-%2BBlue%2BRubber%2BBand.mp3%0A) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 43 min

  
---|---


End file.
